risingclanfandomcom-20200214-history
Oc: Ravenleap
Meet the leaping monster You paded alongside a river your eyes wide open to look out for damngers, at this time of the day predators creep everywhere. It's almost the middle of the night, How you know? The moon is like a white piece of paper up in the middle of the sky. You heard a loud growl near by. Two silhouette's that belong to felines and both females in a ring like form their pelts up in disgust for each other. Hisses like sparks were everywhere. You hid near a bush watching like an action movie. "How pathetic of you, i actually expected you to leave the kits," A full of fury and intimidation tone could be heard from the taller shecat with ocean blue eyes. Her talons could be seen clrealy so as her jaw's knives, They all looked like pearls in the clear moonlight. The other shecat was mud brown, scared, with amber eyes. "I-i knew i couldn't handle them being here," The smaller cat spoke looking down afraid to meet the furious nightmare black cats deep ocean eyes. When she would look into the eyes of the taller cat she would be always threatened with a hiss. "I tought you wouldn't bring shame to our family Owlear," The taller cat spoke disappointed. Owlear only let pout a 'Tsk' sound trought her shut jaw. 'Don't 'Tsk' me you lizard without scales!" The taller cat spoke her voice loud and furious, you even shivered hearing it echo. "I make my own decisions!" Owlear scratched the cat's muzzle. Soon Owlear realised what she done and began shivering liek a monster was abot to be awaken from it's slumber. "R-ravenleap..I-m sorry," You could hear fear in Owlear's voice. "You have awoken the beast our uncle calls monster within me, It shall now strike fear into you and leave you breathless," Ravenleap looked into Owlears eyes. Owlear got startled by the monstrous look on Ravenleap's face. "P-please no," She murmured so quiet you could almost hear. "You have gone too far!" Ravenleap shouted pouncing onto the cat and pinned it to the ground. "Any last words? Sister.." Ravenleap whispered the last words in shame to even call Owlear that. "D-don't do it!" Owlear teared up with hope in ehr eyes. Ravenleap's heart skipped a beat 'Should i?' She questioned herself like slowing the time down. The black female clawed her sisters neck leaving a deep mark which will soon turn into a scar her sister will never forget. Owlear began crying. "Be happy i spared you," Ravenleap leaped off of her sister as blood rushed out the deep wound. Ravenleap's face softened. She nudged her sister to get up. "Last chance, Let's get you to your clan camp," The younger female nodded getting up. All you saw for the day was really unexpectable. Whilst turning around your leg caught a branch making the bush shake, the sound made the two sisters stop, look around and continue walking. soon they were out of your eyesight so you loudly sighed and contued walkign your way Could someone help fix up the coding and add an image? it would be really appreciated Category:Current Oc's